Mañana de trámites
by Lybra98
Summary: A todos nos toca ese momento donde se conjugan falta de tiempo, trámites molestos, y un empleado burocrático que lo complica todo. Pero Deidara y Obito no están dispuestos a que esas circunstancias determinen la pérdida de un día entero sin obtener algo a cambio. Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **Mañana de trámites**

* * *

De no ser por la hermosa cara que vio llegar, Obito estuvo a punto de declarar esa mañana como una de las más aburridas de los últimos tiempos.

Casi hacían tres horas desde que estaba esperando a que el peor empleado público que jamás había conocido le imprimiera la boleta correspondiente, y el desabrido aquel siempre tenía un pendiente antes que subir las escaleras al piso de arriba a hablar con sus superiores.

El dueño de la hermosa presencia que había ingresado se paró enfrente suyo, mirándole.

–Disculpe, ¿usted es el último en la fila?– el joven rubio preguntó. Al ver que recibía una respuesta afirmativa, prosiguió con algo de apuro –. Sé que es raro pero ¿podría darme el lugar? Es un problema urgente y recién me desocupo de la universidad, hm.

El chico sonaba sincero y en el fondo de su mirada, Obito creyó ver preocupación.

No le iba a costar darle el lugar a alguien más, ya había perdido toda mañana. Con su brazo, le señaló un pequeño espacio delante suyo.

–Será un placer– le sonrió, intentando no sentirse nervioso. Tendría una bella vista y quizás hasta una conversación decente para amenizar la espera. Ya había escuchado demasiado a la abuelita que tenía enfrente y no se le ocurría qué más responderle a sus incesantes quejas un poco tontas.

–Gracias, hm– el chico se colocó donde le señalaba.

Apenas le dio la espalda, Obito bajó la vista disimuladamente hacia su trasero. El pantalón chino de gabardina había llamado su atención desde el principio. Porque ese color durazno, sumado a la forma en que le marcaba los glúteos, no dejaba demasiado espacio a la imaginación. Levantó su vista cuando se dio cuenta de unas líneas que partían cerca del centro de su culo, y además porque cualquiera que entrara lo vería como un depravado, si no había quedado ya registro de eso en las cámaras de seguridad. Qué vergüenza.

Decidió entretener su mente en otras cosas hasta que le bajara el sopor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a tomar nota del lenguaje corporal del otro. Claramente, el problema que tenía por resolver era gordo, o era una persona muy nerviosa. Quizás ambos, porque el chico no paraba de tamborilear el piso con un pie inquieto, se volteaba el cabello de un lado hacia el otro, suspiraba y en ocasiones chasqueaba la lengua. Incluso la abuelita no se atrevió a sacarle charla.

Deidara no estaba de humor. Había dejado su segundo trabajo para tener más tiempo para terminar su tesis de grado en escultura, y no planeaba agregarse más gastos, cuando la factura de la energía eléctrica le llegó a un precio irrisoriamente alto. Cuatro veces lo que solía pagar. Había escuchado que muchas personas tuvieron el mismo problema, y por algún motivo desconocido, la empresa a cargo le había hecho llegar la factura la última mañana que tenía libre antes de su segundo vencimiento. Había salido más tarde de lo esperado de la reunión con su tutor de tesis, con el peligro de llegar y encontrarse con que la empresa de energía podría haber cerrado. Y para finalizar, de camino a las oficinas le llamaron para ingresar una hora antes al trabajo, la cual posiblemente no le pagarían. Estaba en proceso de pagar piso, y si el estúpido de pelo desteñido no se apuraba, probablemente se perdería su almuerzo.

Apretó las carpetas contra su estómago cuando éste gruñó con fuerza.

Detrás suyo, Obito sonrió. El chico de enfrente le parecía, de a momentos, aún más atribulado que él. Más aún cuando se dio vuelta y le preguntó:

–¿Hace mucho que esperas?

Obito compuso una mueca.

–Tres horas.

Deidara abrió sus ojos con mucha fuerza. Quizás debía devolverle al tipo su lugar en la fila. Tampoco veía que llegara nadie más, serían de los últimos en ser atendidos.

–Lo siento, pasa, hm– haciéndose a un costado, señaló el lugar donde estaba parado.

Obito levantó los brazos.

–Oh no, ya me han atendido, espero una respuesta. De todos modos, ya me hicieron perder toda la mañana. Ve tú primero, ni siquiera sé si me vuelva a casa con una solución a mi problema.

Conversando, cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían problemas parecidos, los costos habían sido mal calculados y en el caso del morocho, se encontraba esperando la reimpresión de las facturas equivocadas. Antes de que Deidara pudiera opinar sobre lo absurdo de estar esperando tres horas por unas reimpresiones, la señora mayor fue liberada y él llamado por su número.

El empleado lo miró con ojos casi vacíos. Deidara ignoró la descortesía y se apuró en explicar su situación.

–La boleta me ha llegado cuatro veces más cara. Este consumo es injustificable, quiero una reimpresión con mi consumo real, hm– largó con rapidez. Le quedaba una hora para volver a su casa, comer y estar puntual en el trabajo.

El empleado miró unos largos segundos el papel que se le tendía, como si se hubiera tildado en vez de reaccionar.

–Oye– pronunció Deidara con voz fuerte, golpeando un par de nudillos sobre la hoja.

El empleado le dedicó una mirada desganada y tomó la factura.

–No estoy sordo– le contestó antes de sumirse en la lectura de los datos.

Deidara decidió guardar silencio mientras fruncía el ceño. Si le había tocado un idiota burocrático y con el cerebro quemado, no sabría qué hacer. Él sólo sabía golpear a las personas como ese.

El soso empleado se tomó un tiempo inusualmente largo para leer los pocos datos. Deidara se cruzó de brazos, tamborileando un codo con sus dedos.

–Bien, esta factura no es suya. Siéntese a esperar allí mientras se la reimprimo– el joven albino arrastró las palabras, señalándole unos bancos con el mentón.

–No gracias, te espero aquí, hm– respondió, apoyándose entre la esquina del pequeño cubículo y la pared.

–Será mejor que vaya a esperar allí– insistió el otro, con un leve cambio en la voz.

–Prefiero esperar aquí– la subida de su tono de voz no se hizo esperar. Por lo que le había comentado el grandote sexy que le cedió el lugar, con esas mismas palabras consiguieron plantarlo allí tres horas. Pero él era Deidara, y a Deidara nadie lo hacía esperar. Mucho menos un estúpido trámite.

–Lo siento, no. El ochenta y nueve. Número ochenta y nueve– miró por detrás de Deidara.

Obito no se había perdido detalle del intercambio, por lo que se apresuró al escuchar el llamado de su número, antes de que el chico rubio alcanzara a protestar.

–¿Qué se le ofrece?– preguntó el empleado, de nuevo con voz aburrida.

–Cómo qué se me ofrece... Es la cuarta vez que me llamas, ¿dónde están mis facturas reimpresas?– largó con ofuscación. No le agradaba pelearse con desconocidos, pero sentía que el idiota aquel se estaba burlando de él.

El joven lo miró largamente, casi con desprecio. Finalmente, pareció reaccionar.

–¿Ustedes son los últimos?

Deidara y Obito se miraron. Era obvio que sólo quedaban ellos tres en el primer piso.

–Ok, subiré a imprimirles sus facturas– el chico se levantó.

A Obito le latió un ojo.

–Disculpa, ¿estabas esperando a que viniera alguien más con el mismo problema que yo?

–Sólo puedo atenderlos cuando la cola ha finalizado– se encogió de hombros.

–Pero antes dijiste que tu supervisora...

–Lo siento, tengo que subir.

Y sin más, el empleado dejó a Obito con la palabra en la boca.

El pobre Uchiha se giró, mirando a Deidara.

–¿Puedes creerlo?– se quejó.

Deidara torció la boca, con cara de pocos amigos.

–Como se tarde con nosotros ahora, aprenderá lo que es bueno, hm.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos dejaron a un lado sus celulares. Estaban demasiado nerviosos.

–Qué mierdas está imprimiendo ese imbécil, la constitución nacional– masculló un muy enojado Deidara.

Obito no sabía si llorar o gritar.

–Perdí toda la mañana y quizás ahora pierda la siesta– se quejó, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Iba a darle migraña si seguía sin comer.

Finalmente, el albino hizo acto de presencia, terminando de beber lo que parecía ser una mezcla de varios yogures. Se detuvo al verlos, mientras se limpiaba unas migas de los labios. Olía a hamburguesas, y los estómagos de los dos contribuyentes rugieron al unísono.

–Oh. Siguen aquí– comentó –. Ahora les imprimo sus facturas– y sin más dilación, luego de un par de clics, una impresora a su lado se puso a funcionar.

Deidara avanzó hacia el cubículo.

–¿Sólo te fuiste a comer?– siseó peligrosamente.

–Espera, hace dos horas me dijiste que esa impresora no te funcionaba– señaló Obito, alarmado.

El empleado los ignoró, mientras veía los papeles salir de la máquina.

–¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo por tu culpa!– Deidara no aguantó más y su grito retumbó en todo el piso.

Obito retuvo el aire con miedo, pero luego comprendió que el chico tenía razón, más allá de las maneras. Y como era bonito, se trataba de una causa tanto justa como bella.

–¡Y a mí me hiciste perder toda la mañana y también llegaré tarde!– exclamó dolido.

El empleado empujó sus boletas con un mal gesto por debajo del vidrio.

–Es política de la empresa– cortó con sequedad.

Deidara comenzó a arremangarse los puños. Le iba a teñir el estúpido cabello cano de sangre.

–¡Já, cómo no!

–¡Abusaste de nuestro tiempo!– Obito lo señaló con el dedo, luego de tomar las facturas.

El acusado puso los ojos en blanco, para luego dar paso a una expresión hostil. Esos tontos no sabían lo que era tener a Karin Uzumaki de supervisora.

–Ya les di sus boletas corregidas. Y tú vete a pelear a otro lado– le escupió a Deidara.

El aludido se puso rojo y se lanzó contra el cubículo, alcanzando Obito a retenerlo a tiempo.

–¡Te voy a matar, cara de pescado, hm!– gritó, casi arañando el vidrio.

Obito lo retuvo con fuerza, no quería que el chico se metiera en problemas. Las luces del ascensor indicaban que alguien vendría ante el alboroto.

–¡No te metas con él!– gruñó posesivo contra el empleado. No quería que el lindo chico se amargara más el día como le había pasado a él.

–Me meto con quien quiero– le escupió el empleado.

–¡Oye, ven aquí bagre, hm!– largó Deidara, quien fue sujeto con más fuerza contra el pecho del morocho.

–No vale la pena– le susurró al oído.

–¡Váyanse de aquí!

–¡SUIGETSU!

El grito agudo reverberó en todo el piso.

Obito aprovechó la momentánea distracción del rubio para alejarlo a rastras del cubículo.

Una furibunda mujer pelirroja abrió con una llave el cubículo, avanzando hacia el empleado que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El aura que desprendía era tan violenta, que a Obito le recordó a la tía Kushina.

–¡Y ahora qué habrás hecho, cabeza de chorlito!

–¡Cállate, _fangirl_ desesperada!

–¡Deja de meter a Sasuke-kun en todo!

–¡No entiendo qué mierda le ves, cuatro ojos!

La mujer le agarró una oreja con fuerza, guiándolo hacia el frente del cubículo, donde los otros dos hombres observaban como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

–¡¿Qué les hizo Suigetsu?!– interrogó, quizás con demasiada energía.

Obito fue el primero en reponerse.

–¡Me hizo esperar tres horas por una mísera impresión, señorita! ¡Y a él otra hora!

Deidara se repuso en cuanto vio que no habría represalias para su comportamiento de hacía unos instantes.

–¡Eso, hm! ¡Pudo imprimir las facturas antes de irse a almorzar!– agregó, imitando la seña que hacía el morocho con su dedo índice.

–¡Y me dijo que la impresora de abajo no funcionaba, que debía imprimir arriba!– terminó Obito con un puchero.

–¡Y me faltó el respeto, hm!

La boca de Suigetsu se abrió, incrédulo. Era a él a quien le habían llamado bagre.

–¡Es cierto, lo trató pésimo, a él que es hermoso!– se apresuró en agregar Obito, dramático.

Deidara lo miró, enarcando una ceja. Tomó nota mental de aquello.

Karin veía amenazante a su compañero, sin soltarle la oreja.

–¿Otra vez huías de mí?

Suigetsu no se quedó atrás.

–Cruzarte antes del almuerzo me deja inapetente.

–¡Te dije que no usaras esta impresora!

–¡¿Cómo iba a saber que te quedarías hasta tarde?!

–¡Basta ya, tonto! ¡Pídele perdón a nuestros clientes!– le exigió.

El silencio se hizo mientras los tres hombres se miraban.

El primero en ceder a la tensión fue Obito. Apreciaba las intenciones de la mujer, pero le parecía que era demasiado. Iba a decirlo cuando sintió que el joven a su lado le apretaba la mano. Los ojos azules refulgían.

–Los dos nos merecemos esas disculpas, hm– le dijo, para luego mirar fijamente al empleado humillado.

Obito tragó en seco, sintiendo como un leve calor le atacaba. Ese chico había visto sus intenciones de detener todo allí, pero le impidió tomar esa salida. Y tenía razón. Él también se merecía unas disculpas, por muy incómoda que la situación le pareciera.

El tal Suigetsu tragó y de mala gana largó un "Lo siento por las molestias ocasionadas".

–Lo siento yo también, como encargada de este espanto de empleado. ¿Hay algo en que pueda servirles?

–Sí, despidan a este infefffuf– Deidara no se esperaba que el grandote le tapara la boca.

–Sí, el conserje cerró el baño hace casi una hora y no he podido ir. ¿Le quitarían la llave?

Karin asintió, acomodándose los lentes. Soltó la oreja de Suigetsu y le estampó el manojo de llaves en el pecho.

–Suigetsu, ábreles tú. Con permiso, debo volver a mi puesto– y luego de un duelo de miradas feas con el encargado, desapareció tras tomar el ascensor.

Los hombres se miraron, la densa energía aún tensionado el ambiente.

Con un chasquido, Suigetsu abrió el paso, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Obito ingresó en silencio, seguido de Deidara, a quien le entregó su boleta. El joven la guardó en su carpeta antes de dirigirse a las letrinas.

–También quería ir, menos mal que te diste cuenta, hm– comentó mientras orinaba a gusto.

Unas letrinas más allá, Obito hacía lo propio. Al fin un poco de paz.

–No pensaba irme sin esto– reconoció Obito, meando con gusto.

El sonido del agua le indicó que el chico se estaba lavando.

Se acababa el tiempo para conocer su nombre, por lo que se apuró a subirse el cierre del pantalón apenas hubo terminado.

Fuera del baño, Suigetsu mascullaba las peores maldiciones que le venían a la cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, y frente a Karin todo era peor. Esos imbéciles debían pagar, pero no sabía cómo.

Sonrió al ver el destello de la llave plateada. Era una suerte que fuera su horario de salida.

* * *

–Ya llegaré tarde. Jamás me había cruzado con un tipo tan imbécil, y eso que son de los que abundan, hm– comentó Deidara mientras se mojaba los cabellos, peinándose hacia atrás con los dedos.

Desde que se había soltado la media cola de caballo, Obito se sentía como un estúpido mirándolo por el espejo. Necesitaba conseguir al menos su nombre.

–Sí, es el individuo más desagradable que he conocido– respondió, dejando escapar demasiada agua del grifo. Hacía al menos un minuto que sus manos estaban perfectamente enjuagadas.

Deidara volvió a hacerse su tradicional media cola.

–Eres blando. Lo más desagradable de tu vida, tiene que ser poco para describirlo, hm– se dirigió a la puerta sin prisa. Dado que llegaría tarde al trabajo de todos modos, había decidido acompañar al grandote hasta donde pudiera. Algo tenía que sacar en limpio de un mediodía tan malo, y el tipo que se lavaba a unos metros no estaba nada mal. Antes, el malhumor no le había permitido concentrarse en engatusarlo, pero confiaba en poder hacerlo ahora que ya tenía la maldita factura.

Obito se rio, esperaba no sonar como tonto.

–Tienes razón.

El chico bonito no le respondió y Obito se secó las manos con los papeles descartables, preguntándose cómo demonios hacer para obtener su nombre. De repente, sentía que era demasiado tarde y se resistía a la idea de no conocerlo un poco más.

Deidara tiró de la puerta con fuerza, pero esta no se abrió.

–Qué raro– murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a tirar, esta vez poniendo un pie contra la pared. Nada pasó.

Obito lo había visto todo con preocupación. Se quitó el saco y se dirigió donde el chico, intentando abrir la puerta sin siquiera darle espacio para que se retirara. Apresado entre la puerta y el grandote, Deidara le recorrió con una mirada poco disimulada la camisa blanca que le apretaba la bien formada musculatura. Obito frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar con más fuerza, ya sin importarle el aplastar al muchacho contra la puerta en el proceso. En ese momento, a Deidara dejó de importarle la patética venganza del empleado.

–O-oye, creo que nos...

–Sí, estamos encerrados, hm– le interrumpió Deidara.

Antes de que el otro dejara pasar el pánico de su cara a su garganta, se apretó con fuerza contra ese cuerpo, recorriendo aquellos pectorales con sus palmas.

Obito bajó la cabeza en cámara lenta para observarlo, descolocado. Deidara lo contempló con la expresión más inocente que podía componer.

–¿Quieres que pasemos el tiempo, grandote?

* * *

El susurro de Deidara dejó traslucir todo el verdadero sentido que le quería imprimir a la frase. La expresión de inocencia mutó en otra completamente sexual. El tartamudeo del otro murió, y Deidara se separó de él, pasando por debajo de su axila derecha y dirigiéndose de vuelta a los elegantes lavabos.

Le dio la espalda brevemente, mientras se aflojaba la bragueta. Luego se dio la vuelta, sin soltar todavía sus pantalones.

Obito vio reflejado contra el espejo un culo redondo y carnoso, saliendo de entre la profundidad interior de las nalgas una fina tela. La tanga amarilla le sentaba infernal.

Quiso tragar con fuerza, pero no pudo. Ahora el muchacho le sonreía encantadoramente, y la lujuria comenzaba a rebalsar sus ojos como una tormenta sobre el mar.

Se sintió endurecer al instante.

–Creo... que te gusta la idea, hm– comentó mirando con hambre no disimulado el abultado pantalón del otro.

Obito no sabía qué responder, y se descubrió avanzando un paso hacia él.

Deidara sonrió y sacó una billetera de su carpeta, la cual había colocado sobre el mármol gris. La abrió y dejó extender de su mano una tira de tres condones.

Obito lanzó el aire por la nariz, similar a como lo hace un animal. No quería acordarse del tiempo que llevaba sin sexo. Ni recordaba haber visto un culo tan jugoso en persona. Y no conforme con eso, ese culo todavía no estaba totalmente desnudo.

Deidara profundizó su oscura sonrisa, seguro de tenerlo.

–Quiero comerte ese pedazo, macho– dijo en tono grave, clavándole la mirada –. La pasé muy mal recién y tengo mucha, mucha ansiedad oral, hm.

Obito se le arrimó y le arrebató los condones con brutalidad, mirándolo a los ojos. Sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, la mano libre bajó directo a pellizcarle una de las nalgas. La sintió algo blanda al tacto, y bufó como un toro enloquecido.

Deidara le abrió la camisa de un tirón limpio, todos los botones volando en diferentes direcciones. Se lanzó a besar y morder el amplio pecho, las clavículas y el cuello, mientras Obito luchaba por terminar de colocarse el preservativo con la lucidez que le quedaba.

Apenas lo logró, detuvo al chico por los hombros. Ambos se miraron un momento de largo suspenso, acercando cada vez más sus bocas entreabiertas. Obito no lo aguantó más y se lanzó a besarlo, pero el rubio, riendo seductoramente, decidió que era mejor idea besar sus pectorales y luego sus abdominales.

Deidara fue bajando con sus manos, boca y lengua hasta toparse con el miembro erecto que brillaba recubierto en el látex. Sonrió con hambre, había encontrado un pez gordo.

Sin más dilación, se lo tragó entero.

Obito no fue capaz de reprimir el profundo gemido que la calidez abrasadora le causó. No sentía esa presión desde hacía tanto tiempo, y pronto le quedó claro que esa mamada era su favorita. Bajó sus manos hacia la blonda cabeza, mordiéndose los labios e intentando por todos los medios no descontrolarse y metérsela de un solo movimiento hasta la base. Después de todo, eran completos desconocidos y no quería asustarlo.

De la coronilla se movió con suavidad hacia las mejillas, palpando a través de ellas la cabeza de su verga, y luego bajó hasta el fino cuello, donde se quedó haciéndole caricias con las yemas de los dedos.

Deidara chupaba con maestría el miembro mientras subía sus manos hacia el lavabo, buscando algo a tientas. El desconocido no parecía darse cuenta, ya que sólo le proporcionaba caricias ardorosas por el cuello y cerraba los ojos, buscando controlar su respiración.

Finalmente, Deidara tanteó su billetera y la atrapó, encontrando pronto los pequeños sobrecitos de geles a base de agua. Eran pocos, pero serían más que suficientes.

Sacó el primero, mientras se bajaba los pantalones y se tocaba por encima de su ropa interior. Gimió sonoramente; se había apretado con rudeza. Había estado tan ensimismado en tentar al morocho y hacerle la mamada de sus sueños, que se había olvidado de sus propias necesidades.

El gemido llamó la atención de Obito, que abrió los ojos y observó como un par de zafiros le miraban calientemente, a la par que el rubio se bajaba la tanga.

El chico comenzó a toquetearse el culo, las rodillas lo más abiertas que le permitía la incómoda tela, y la mirada fija en él. Obito se estiró para ver lo que esas manos hacían allí atrás, pero no logró verlo ya que el rubio escondió las caderas de su mirada. Frustrado, apretó la base de su cuello con firmeza y le enterró la polla hasta el nacimiento de su garganta y más allá.

Cuando los ojos azules se humedecieron en lágrimas y el rostro se le puso rojo por la falta de aire, le libró del rudo agarre, asustado por su comportamiento y por lo que pudiera transmitirle aquella acción al muchacho.

Deidara se paró con rapidez, y justo cuando Obito creyó que podría darle una bofetada, lo vio sentarse de un salto sobre el mármol, abriendo lo más que podía sus piernas. Deidara pisó el mármol con sus zapatillas, y Obito pudo ver como se metía tres dedos embadurnados de una sustancia transparente.

–Mi billetera. Ponte gel, hmmm– alcanzó a pronunciar, sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Y Obito también se sonrojó fuertemente.

Manoteó con torpeza la billetera y sacó dos pequeños sobrecitos de gel. Abrió el primero y se lo entregó al chico, que enseguida se embadurnó los dedos de su mano seca y siguió dilatándose con ambas manos, sacando la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Obito abrió el otro sobre, procurando mojar bien el látex que lo recubría. Ya no le importaba si abrían la puerta en ese momento, no iba a detenerse. Había temido que el muchacho se asustara por su brutalidad, pero el muy vicioso sólo se había apurado a abrirse el culo para él. No le interesaba si se humectaba a las apuradas, porque el chico le estaba poniendo un rostro que le rogaba que le partiera el culo que tanto se estaba esforzando por humedecerse tras dos sobres de geles. Y se lo iba a partir, muy gustosamente.

–Saca esas manos– gruñó mientras se las apartaba, arrastrándolo hacia el borde del mármol.

Tiró del apretado pantalón con furia, logrando desnudarle una pierna al revolear una de sus zapatillas hacia atrás.

Deidara gimió y se colgó de su cuello, esforzándose por abrirse lo más que podía en ese lugar incómodo, a pesar del filo del mármol que presionaba contra la parte baja de los huesos de su cadera.

–Rápido– susurró, mirando hacia abajo.

Obito le metió el glande al instante, y mientras escuchaba como el rubio gemía, decidió empujar de un solo movimiento. Empalarse por completo a la primera nunca había sido tan rápido, pero estaban tan calientes, que le resultó embriagadoramente delicioso.

El grito de Deidara resonó en todo el baño.

Obito sonrió, ni siquiera se sabían el nombre. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pensó mientras le mordía un hombro con fuerza.

Sintió como las piernas temblorosas lo rodeaban y los talones se apretaban con fuerza contra sus riñones. Coló una mano por su pecho, subiéndole un poco las prendas del torso para sentirlo y, quizás, juguetear con sus pezones. Piernas y torsos casi desnudos, caderas fundiéndose en calor. Los cuerpos se sentían pegajosos ya.

Obito comenzó a empujar con brío, dejando atrás cualquier duda que asolara su mente. Era lo que quería, y los gemidos del chico le confirmaban que iba por buen camino. Esa hermosura quería que se lo cogieran con rudeza, y él no iba a escatimar ni un aliento para arrancarle cualquier sonido loco de la boca.

Las caderas de ambos se empujaban a un ritmo violento, con rabia, descargando toda la tensión acumulada en la mañana. Obito quería descargarse por aquellas tres horas de mierda, y Deidara quería sacarse de encima todas las presiones de ese día.

Obito empujaba aplastándolo contra el lavabo y Deidara se apretaba más y más a él, como si fuera una serpiente intentando ahogar a un grueso tronco.

Los gemidos de ambos subieron tanto de volumen, que sintieron la necesidad de hacerse callar. Sus bocas se estrellaron, con un fuerte chasquido por el doloroso choque de sus dientes, más no bajaron de ese ritmo y se besaron y mordieron los labios hasta hacerse sangrar.

Luego del violento reconocimiento, fue el turno de la pelea de las lenguas, mucho más suaves pero no por ello menos temperamentales, por lograr el dominio en la boca del otro.

Se exploraron en profundidad y hasta el hartazgo, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se hacía tan rápido que podían ver acercarse el orgasmo a la velocidad de la luz.

Deidara explotó de tanto sentir el grueso castigo del pene ajeno sobre su hipersensibilizada próstata, y Obito también se vino al sentirse más apretado todavía, sintiendo el resoplar de la boca del otro contra la suya y el caliente líquido del chico mojar su abdomen.

El beso se detuvo, mientras ambos ahogaban lo mejor que podían sus gritos animales en la boca del otro. Obito terminó de convulsionar en el condón tomándose un buen tiempo, su miembro totalmente prisionero del calor de aquel culo del infierno.

Apenas se repuso un poco, Deidara manoteó el rollo de papel de manos con fuerza, llevándoselo hacia su intimidad, secándose lo mejor que podía con una sola mano, respirando mal y siendo aplastado entre un grifo y el fuerte abrazo del otro.

Obito abrió los ojos, cerrados desde el orgasmo, separándose de él y secándose el abdomen. Afortunadamente, no había manchado su ropa, ya que la camisa se encontraba abierta y sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban a la altura de sus tobillos. Pero el rubio sí se había manchado el buzo, e intentaba con los papeles que la mancha no traspasara a la ropa que llevaba debajo.

Aunque quería quedarse, Obito se sostuvo el preservativo desde el anillo y se obligó a salir de él, ahogando un sonido en su garganta.

Deidara no fue capaz de reprimir un pequeño quejido, eso se había sentido demasiado bien.

Mientras seguía asegurándose de estar limpio en el resto de su cintura y estómago, su mirada chocó con la otra, oscura.

Era como el fuego, y no podía separarla de la suya.

Obito tampoco podía escapar del magnetismo que parecía querer volver a fundir sus cuerpos. Quería más.

Deidara decidió quitarse el buzo, ya no podía hacer nada con él. Se quedaría en sudadera, decidió mientras miraba al morocho que terminaba de limpiarse el miembro con papel higiénico. Compuso una mueca de satisfacción mientras repasaba lo bien que se la había pasado.

Se sorprendió cuando el otro le tomó de las muñecas y tiró hacia sí, haciéndole bajar de un salto.

Obito lo puso de espaldas mientras rompía el plástico que envolvía a un segundo preservativo. El problema era que nunca había dejado de estar duro, incluso después de eyacular. Esperaba que el muchacho quisiera ayudarle a solucionarlo.

Encontró la mirada clara reflejada en el espejo, viéndolo con expectación. El rubio lo estaba esperando, poniéndose en puntas de pie, lo cual le dio la tranquilidad que buscaba. Los dos lo querían.

Aferrándole la cadera con firmeza, comenzó a penetrarlo una vez más, esta vez con algo más de lentitud. Una vez estuvo totalmente dentro, lo cual no le costó mucho más que unos secos empujones, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Deidara dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del otro. Sin demasiadas fuerzas, ayudó con el vaivén de sus caderas para sentir la penetración con más dureza. Obito se detuvo para quitarle la sudadera, al tiempo que Deidara elevaba sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea, y luego retomó su embestida con rapidez. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo y su abdomen manchado siendo sacudidos desde atrás por ese hombre tan bien formado era tan erótica que le hizo lamerse los labios, excitándose con su propia imagen.

Obito levantó la mirada y la clavó en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, recorriendo la imagen de ese cuerpo divino con la expresión más cruda de deseo. El rubio gimió al verse observado de tal manera, al punto de bajar la cabeza para concentrarse en ver cómo su miembro colgaba, aún sin lograr recuperarse de la explosión anterior, las grandes piernas rodeándole y empujándole.

Apretando los dientes, Obito dirigió una mano hacia la mejilla del chico, enderezando su cabeza para obligarlo a mirarle de nuevo a través del reflejo, empujando con más fuerza. La cara de sexo que le correspondió la mirada, sonrosada, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Devorándolo con su oscura mirada, le mordió el cuello sin quitarle la vista de encima. Bajó chupando hasta su hombro derecho, para volver a subir con un lento lametón. Las manos de Deidara se cerraron con más fuerza sobre el resbaladizo mármol, su cadera dejándole de responder. La lamida se extendió a su oreja, donde el desconocido aspiró y resopló su caliente aliento.

–Eres hermoso– le susurró al oído, carnal, mientras terminaba de fulminarle en el espejo.

Deidara se puso rojo, preguntándose por qué sentía tanto ante una frase vulgar que escuchaba tantas veces. Envalentonado, logró que sus caderas volvieran a responderle, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras sentía como esa verga gorda le abría un poco más con cada movimiento.

Obito se sintió enloquecer frente a semejante espectáculo. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada excepto para los momentos en que se recreaban viendo cómo tenían sexo en el espejo. La espalda curvada y la exposición turgente de las caderas de Deidara se complementaba y competía con las grandes manos que lo recorrían sin pudor, reaccionando a las lamidas en su espina, el sudor de ambos mezclado otra vez.

Obito se obligó a no cerrar los ojos mientras se lo cogía con abrumadora rapidez, respondiendo con gruñidos ante los gemidos cada vez más desesperados que se escapaban de esa boca roja. Con una mano buscó el miembro ajeno, mientras acariciaba su barriga con la escasa suavidad que podía lograr. Apretó el miembro, masturbándolo, hasta que el chico volvió a explotar, rebasando su mano para llegar a la pileta y manchar el espejo.

Ver aquella expresión de placer en su rostro sonrojado, con los ojos finalmente cerrados, le hizo empezar a empujar en busca de su propio orgasmo. Le aplastó contra el mármol, la frente y el cabello rubio chocando contra el espejo empapado, dejando que el calor abrasador lo apretara cada vez más en las que fueron sus últimas embestidas antes de que el nudo en su bajo estómago se desatara, volviendo a llenar otro condón con su leche caliente.

* * *

Los jadeos se superponían, el calor se les antojó insoportable de repente.

Obito salió de aquel cálido agujero y Deidara se aferró con más fuerza a la grifería. Sus piernas le habían fallado por completo.

Obito suspiró mientras observaba como el otro buscaba aire con la boca, recordando que tenía que limpiarse y desechar el látex que colgaba estirado de su pene. Terminó de limpiarse otra vez, preguntándose qué debía hacer o decir a continuación.

Era demasiado por el momento, y no sabía cómo manejar todo aquello. Mucho menos, su necesidad de ayudar al chico a erguirse sin meterle la mano en el culo.

Porque quería más, pero la prudencia había reaparecido en su cerebro y le exigía que no fuera un idiota.

Mientras dudaba, Deidara volvió a ponerse la sudadera, se agachó para subirse la ropa inferior y colocarse la zapatilla perdida. Le dolió el culo, pero no era algo por lo que se preocuparía hasta que estuviera en casa. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se apoyaba contra una pared, esperando a que los leves temblores que atacaban sus piernas fueran mermando. Levantó la vista y se topó con que la mirada depredadora de antes se había tornado nerviosa. Le sonrió, enigmático.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Obito se sintió contagiado, pero reprimió a tiempo una risa tonta. Se subió bóxeres y pantalones, sintiéndose satisfecho mientras los cerraba. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ese sentimiento se desvanecería pronto, que necesitaría probarlo de nuevo.

No estaba seguro de estar actuando bien, pero tampoco pudo detenerse.

–Dame tu número de celular– rogó, le alcanzaba su teléfono desbloqueado –. Yo te daré el mío– agregó, intentando sonar de cualquier modo, excepto del modo apasionado en que habló.

Deidara parpadeó y tomó el aparato que le tendía automáticamente, la boca algo entreabierta. Escribió su número con rapidez, se agendó con su nombre y una pequeña referencia al baño de hombres, y verificó el número antes de devolvérselo.

–Llámame ahora mismo, hm– respondió con la voz seca.

Sumamente nervioso y de un color rojo oscuro, Obito tecleó.

–¿Deidara? S-soy Obito– pronunció, los ojos bien abiertos.

Deidara atendió su teléfono y luego le cortó, agendándolo.

–Obito Uchiha– agregó, inseguro.

De seguro le parecía un tonto, pensó Obito. Pero al menos, se lo había cogido hasta dejarlo ronco. Tan tonto no era, concluyó jactancioso.

–Listo– pronunció Deidara –. Yo soy Deidara. No me gusta mi apellido así que...

–Está bien– exclamó Obito, para luego sonreírle –. Está bien para mí.

Se miraron ensoñadoramente unos instantes, hasta que escucharon como alguien quitaba el cerrojo a la puerta. Luego, pasos que se fueron desvaneciendo. Ahora estaban libres, y probablemente alguien los había escuchado.

Se rieron lo más despacio que pudieron, como dos niños que no fueron descubiertos en sus fechorías por muy poco.

Deidara se giró una vez más para limpiar con papel mojado el enchastre blanco en el espejo, aunque le hubiera gustado dejar su semen ahí como marca de protesta. Mientras se terminaba de limpiar las manos, vio por el reflejo del espejo cómo Obito se prendía el saco sobre la camisa rota con expresión dubitativa.

Obito.

 _No estaba mal._

* * *

Salieron del baño mirando con atención hacia todos lados. A Obito no le pasó desapercibida la leve renguera que Deidara no se molestaba en ocultar, caminando con las piernas torpemente abiertas. Sonrió, su pecho henchido de orgullo.

El primer piso seguía vacío, por lo que se escaparon del edificio casi trotando, Obito retrasándose para esperar a Deidara. Un par de metros antes de la entrada, se animó y lo tomó de la muñeca, tirando hacia él mientras la situación comenzaba a causarles gracia. Una vez en la calle, varios metros más lejos, se echaron a reír, pero entonces Obito se atragantó con su saliva al ver cómo la luz del sol hacía brillar el rostro y los cabellos de Deidara.

Era un dios caído en la Tierra.

–Llamaré a mi jefe camino a casa, le diré que me he enfermado, hm. Y, Obito, ¿en qué trabajas?– preguntó con interés, jugando con el buzo que colgaba de sus manos. Afortunadamente, la mancha de semen no podría verse si lo llevaba así por la calle.

–Soy periodista en El Shinobi, hoy me toca el turno de las cuatro hasta la medianoche. Espera, ¿me prestas tu celular otra vez? Quiero agregarte más datos de contacto.

Deidara le entregó el teléfono sin rechistar, y leyó cuando le fue devuelto.

–¿Tu dirección?– preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Tecleó rápidamente y a Obito le entró un mensaje –. Esa es la mía, grandote– agregó con picardía.

Obito sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Estaba a siete cuadras de su departamento.

–Soy escultor, hm. A punto de recibirme. Por ahora trabajo para una firma de arquitectos, no me gusta demasiado, pero mi sensei me recomendó para comenzar.

Obito abrió la boca como un huevo, hasta que alcanzó a reaccionar.

–¡Eres genial!

–Aún no has visto mi arte– presumió –. Ven a verme cuando te liberes, hm.

Obito creyó que estaba soñando.

–¿No te importa que hoy salga tarde?

Deidara se puso en puntas de pie y rozó suavemente sus labios contra su mejilla derecha, bajando hacia su cuello en un sugerente roce hasta llegar a la oreja, donde le mordió el lóbulo.

–Puedo esperar toda la noche, hmm– se separó convenientemente cuando Obito pareció al borde del desmayo –. Mi casa queda hacia allá. ¡Estás llegando tarde, hm!– exclamó y se dio la vuelta, tenía que dejar medianamente presentable su hogar-taller.

Obito parpadeó hasta que vio su reloj, otra vez tarde. Era una maldición. Antes de salir disparado corriendo hacia su trabajo, gritó a todo pulmón:

–¡Nos vemos, artista!

Deidara le miró desde lejos, saludándole con la mano.

* * *

Obito alcanzó a comer una vianda rápida a unos metros del trabajo. Todo lo que le había pasado había sido muy vertiginoso, pero todavía quería hundirse más en ese torbellino que era estar en una misma habitación con Deidara.

Definitivamente, esa noche le haría de todo.

Pagó y antes de irse, recibió una notificación al celular. Era de Deidara. La abrió, el aparato casi escapándosele de las manos.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que vio.

En la foto, el culo de Deidara se abría bastante; el rubio parecía estar en cuatro. Se sujetaba las nalgas con ambas manos, y su entrada se veía muy rojiza, no como Obito la recordaba. El mensaje que la acompañaba, era igual de provocador.

"Mira cómo me dejaste. Espero que te hagas cargo esta noche".

Obito atropelló a varias personas al salir, sin darse cuenta. Tecleó rápidamente, mientras se largaba a caminar en la dirección contraria.

–¿Jefe? Lo siento, me siento terriblemente enfermo...– comenzó.

Obito corrió como un poseso hacia la dirección de Deidara. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y efectivamente el chico no lo esperaba tan temprano, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería follárselo en cuatro, contra la pared, en el piso, en la ducha, en la silla, y por supuesto, frente a un espejo otra vez.

* * *

 **Limón obidei porque el mundo lo necesita. Necesitaba escribir alguna de las tantas ideas que muchas veces quedan en el tintero, esperando. Y salió esto.**

 **Suigetsu el peor empleado del mundo, desde el primer momento intuí que el responsable debía ser él. Lo imagino con rostro aburrido, sus dientecitos saliendo por encima de sus albios inferiores, detrás de un mostrador. Pobre, nadie entiende lo que sufre desde que Karin es su supervisora. Espero haberlo redimido por su mal comportamiento, facilitando la suculencia.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Yo iré a recoger la poca sangre que me queda luego de tanto nosebleed. Sayo-bleed °¡° \\(o)/**


End file.
